


Yes, Yes, I Thought You'd Never Ask

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG



Series: Sugar & Spice Witcher Bingo [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dandelion is a little shit, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jaskier and Dandelion are twins, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG
Summary: Sugar and Spice Witcher bingoPrompt: proposal
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar & Spice Witcher Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052879
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	Yes, Yes, I Thought You'd Never Ask

It's not like Jaskier went looking for it. He can't look for something he didn't know existed.

He had just been looking for a pen. His keep mysteriously disappearing, and Geralt usually has a shit ton in his desk, so that's where Jaskier had looked.

And then, when he had been digging around at the very back of a drawer, his fingers touched velvet. Velvet that probably wasn't supposed to be there.

Jaskier knows a ring box when he sees one, and he's looking at one right now. There's a ringing in his ears, and his hand is shaking.

Geralt is planning to propose.

* * *

"Geralt is planning to propose," he squeaks into the phone the second the line picks up, and is greeted only by silence. "Dandy?"

“I’m sorry, I thought you said Geralt is going to propose.” His brother sounds disbelieving, and Jaskier huffs, offended.

“Because that’s what I said. I found a ring box in his desk.”

“Why were you snooping through his desk?”

“I was just looking for a pen! Snooping, for fuck’s sake. It’s not like I don’t know where his porn stash is.”

Again, silence, and then he asks, “Geralt has a porn stash?”

“Can we  _ please  _ get back on topic? What am I going to do?”

“Do you want him to propose?”

“Obviously! Have I been too subtle about how ridiculously in love with him I am?"

“Doesn’t mean you want to get married.”

“That’s… true, I guess. But I want to!”

“Then I suggest you put the ring back where you found it and let Geralt have his moment.”

"Do you expect me to  _ lie _ ?"

"I expect you to act, Jaskier. You literally went to school for this. You can pretend to be surprised for a few minutes, can't you?"

"Not with Geralt!"

Dandy sighs heavily. "Then I don't know what you want from me."

"Well, neither do I!"

* * *

Jaskier puts the ring back, of course. He's a dick but not that much of one, and if Geralt wants to surprise him he'll let him have his moment.

He's a good boyfriend, in case there was any doubt about that.

The following weekend they're meeting Eskel, Lambert and Vesemir for dinner, and Jaskier tries to not vibrate out of his skin because surely this would be the perfect opportunity! He takes extra care with his hair, puts on a nice outfit and even a little makeup. Geralt cocks an eyebrow at him.

"You're looking fancy tonight. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing! Can't a man make himself look pretty for his boyfriend without any particular reason?"

Geralt's face is as impassive as always, and Jaskier is very proud of himself for not giving the game away.

* * *

The restaurant they're meeting at is absolutely packed, and they're led to a table in the back that already holds Vesemir, Geralt's brothers and, it turns out, Lambert's boyfriend Aiden. Jaskier greets everyone with air kisses before he sinks into the chair beside Aiden.

"So, what's new with you, kitty?"

"Nothing much, to be honest. Who'd have thunk that politics would be this boring." Aiden is assistant to some low level local politician or other, and Jaskier is not surprised.

The evening passes pleasantly enough, Jaskier thinks as he sips his wine, Geralt's hand resting on his thigh. The weight of it is reassuring, grounding, and he is once more reminded why exactly he loves this man so much.

Gods, he will make such a good husband. Jaskier sighs dreamily.

The plates from the main course have just been cleared and everyone has ordered dessert when Lambert clears his throat as he turns to his boyfriend.

"Aiden, there's something I wanted to tell you," he starts, and Aiden sucks in air through his teeth.

"Are you breaking up with me?" His voice climbs at least an octave, and Jaskier hides his grin behind his hand as Lambert's face falls.

"What? No! I-" He reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a… very familiar looking ring box. "I wanted to ask you to marry me!"

Aiden stares at Lambert. Jaskier stares at the ring.

"What the fuck."

There's a hollow ache behind his breastbone as he watches Aiden throw his arms around Lambert's neck, the dark haired man going absolutely crimson. Jaskier makes himself smile and congratulate his friends, because really, he should be happy for them!

So Geralt doesn't want to propose. Big deal. They're still together. It doesn't mean anything.

"You've been awfully quiet," Geralt says as they walk towards the tube station later, and Jaskier startles.

"What? Oh. Just… thinking."

Geralt hums and squeezes his fingers. "Thinking about Lambert and Aiden?"

He hesitates. "In a way."

They're walking past a park, and Geralt tugs him inside when they reach the next gate. "Come on, I know a shortcut."

Jaskier is too distracted to realise that this is very much the opposite of a shortcut. The park is empty at this hour, dark and silent, and Geralt leads him to a pavilion by the big pond in the middle. Jaskier frowns as Geralt sits on a bench and pulls him to sit with him.

"What are we doing here?"

Geralt is watching him in the soft orange light of the streetlamps. There's something odd about the way he looks at him. "Just.. didn't feel like going home yet."

"Okay." He looks away, a bitterness spreading through his chest. He knows it's stupid. It's not Geralt's fault that he hyped himself up like this. He should just be happy for Lambert and Aiden.

"Jaskier?"

"Hm?"

Geralt takes his hand, turning it palm up, and then there is a weight in it. Jaskier looks down.

There's a ring box. It's dark green instead of the black one Jaskier found in the desk, and he stares down at it. "What are you doing?"

Geralt moves closer on the bench. "I'm asking you to marry me, Jaskier."

Jaskier looks up at him. Geralt's eyes are soft and hopeful, and within seconds Jaskier is crying.

* * *

"You horrible bitch."

"Hello to you too, Jaskier." Dandy sounds very, very amused. Jaskier wishes he could reach through the phone and strangle him.

"You  _ knew _ !"

"Of course I did, brother dearest. Do you believe Geralt could have picked that stunning ring on his own?"

"I am going to strangle you."

"Promises, promises."

Jaskier frowns at the ceiling for a moment. Then he lifts his hand, looks at his finger. The blue gems glitter in the sunlight. "You'll have to be my best man, you know that, right?"

"Oh, I would expect nothing less."

"Prick."

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/formerly_as_g?s=09)!


End file.
